Arti Kata Imut?
by Ron Line
Summary: "Astaga Konoha, kau imut sekali!" "... Imut itu apa?" "Hah? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" ((... Hanya fic random tentang ShinKono. Maaf jika summary jelek m(. .)m; Cerita garing; OOC; BL; Typo; Title tak begitu sesuai dengan cerita. Gomenasai...))


_**"Shintaro... Arti imut itu apa?" **_

* * *

Di suatu hari yang cerah, Konoha sedang menemani Shintaro, sang NEET yang sedang makan. Konoha hanya menatap Shintaro dengan wajah tanpa emosinya itu. Yang sedang makan pun akhirnya, karena didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu, bertanya, "Hei, Konoha. Kamu kenapa? Lapar? Mau kubelikan barbeque?" Konoha tidak bergeming. Dia tetap menatap Shintaro dengan matanya itu, hingga Shintaro pun melambaikan tangannya ke sang Android berambut putih itu, "Hello? Apakah Konoha hadir?" Konoha tetap melamun. Hingga akhirnya sang NEET pun terpaksa menepuk pipi sang Android sedikit keras. "Ah, iya?", Konoha tersentak. "Kamu kenapa Konoha?", tanya Shintaro. Konoha pun kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan polos nan emotionless itu, "Tidak apa-apa."

Err... Bisa tidak sih, kau berhenti memasang muka imut itu?!, Shintaro menggerutu sendiri dalam hati. Tanpa sadar pula, salah satu tangannya mencubit pipi Konoha, "Astaga Konoha! Kau itu.. Imut sekali sih!" "... Imut itu apa?", Konoha bertanya dengan polosnya. Heh?! "Konoha, kau... Bercanda kan?", Shintaro bertanya. Niatnya sih bercanda, tapi saat melihat mata Konoha yang dipenuhi dengan rasa ingin tahu... "Shintaro, imut itu apa?", Konoha bertanya sekali lagi. Sang NEET pun kembali mencubit pipinya, "Imut itu artinya... Err, artinya..." Yah, bahkan sang NEET yang IQ-nya berkisar di angka 168 ini pun bingung dalam mencari kata yang pas, "Imut itu ya... Ungkapan. Ungkapan terhadap sesuatu atau seseorang yang kau anggap lucu begitu, ahahaha...", Shintaro tertawa kecil. "Jadi, aku lucu?", Konoha bertanya lagi.

Benar-benar deh, ini anak...

"Bukan begitu maksudnya Konoha. Lucu yang kumaksud bukan berarti konyol atau sebagainya.", Shintaro mencoba untuk menjelaskan arti kata 'imut' itu kepada si Android yang keren nan polos itu. "Lalu, lucu dalam arti apa?", lagi-lagi Konoha bertanya. Kali ini, Shintaro mencubit kedua pipi Konoha dengan kedua tangannya dengan pelan, "Begini deh... Bagaimana perasaanmu setiap kali melihat boneka Triceratops-mu itu?" Konoha menatap ke atas seraya berpikir sebentar, lalu kembali menatap Shintaro, "Rasanya... Ingin kupeluk setiap hari. Apa itu maksudnya 'imut'?" "Yah, kurang lebih seperti itulah", Shintaro kembali tertawa kecil, yang tiba-tiba terhenti dengan sebuah kecupan mendadak di bagian pipinya. Setelah Konoha melepaskan ciumannya dari pipi Shintaro, Shintaro langsung berkata dengan wajah yang warnanya seakan menyaingi warna jaket kesayangannya, "O-Oi! A-Apa-apaan ini?!" Konoha kembali menatap Shintaro dengan tatapan polosnya, "Shintaro imut." "AKU TIDAK IMUT!", bantah Shintaro.

Kali ini, giliran sang Android yang mencubit pipi sang NEET yang wajahnya masih menyaingi warna jaketnya sendiri. "K-Konohaaaa!", Shintaro berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cubitan tersebut. "Aku ingin memeluk Shintaro setiap hari.", Konoha berkata polos. "Hee?! M-Maksudnya, Konoha?" "Aku ingin memeluk Shintaro selamanya karena dia imut.", kata Konoha. Shintaro terkekeh sedikit, "Kau tahu? Yang imut itu kamu, bukan aku." "Berarti, Shintaro ingin memelukku setiap hari?"

Rasanya, dengan ke-imut-an dan kepolosan Android putih ini, Shintaro bisa-bisa membutuhkan donor golongan darah A secepatnya. "Ugh... Konoha, kenapa kau imut sekali?", Shintarou berkata seraya membalas cubitan Konoha. "Tidak", Konoha berkata, "Shintaro lebih imut", sambil membalas cubitan Shintaro. Alhasil, kedua orang ini pun akhirnya terlibat dalam "perang" cubit-cubitan pipi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya "perang" pun berhenti. "Hei, Konoha?", Shintaro memanggilnya sambil meraba pipinya yang merah akibat cubitan Konoha. "Ya Shintaro?", Konoha bertanya balik. "Kau mau barbeque?", Shintaro bertanya. Konoha mengangguk.

Setelah mereka selesai membeli barbeque dan beberapa kaleng soda, mereka pun kembali ke tempat awal mereka. "Shintaro, minum soda terlalu banyak itu tidak sehat lho...", Konoha berkata. "Hee? Tahu darimana?", Shintaro bertanya. "Ene", jawab Konoha singkat. Shintaro hanya bisa ber-"oh" ria sambil melontarkan beberapa pikiran kesal ke Ene, "Kamu sendiri juga. Makan terlalu banyak barbeque juga tak bagus lho.", goda Shintaro. Konoha memajukan bibirnya 5 cm dan memasang tampang seakan dia ngambek. Syukur-syukur Shintaro belum meminum sodanya itu. Kalau terlanjur, mungkin dia akan tersedak sekarang. Dia pun dengan cepat mengecup pipi Konoha, membuat sang Android nyaris menjatuhkan salah satu stik barbeque di tangannya. Mukanya pun mulai memunculkan semburat merah, "Shin... Shintaro...", katanya malu. Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum nakal saja, "Mau lagi Konoha?" "Eh?" "Haha, Konoha, kau imut.", Shintaro menggoda lagi. Konoha tidak membalas, dia hanya melanjutkan acara makan barbeque-nya itu. Sesampainya di markas Mekakushi Dan, mereka melihat-lihat. Tidak ada orang. "Eh? Kemana mereka semua?", Shintaro mengernyitkan dahinya seraya mencari member Mekakushi Dan yang lainnya. Konoha pun ikut mencari dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah catatan yang ditempel di pintu kulkas.

_OI, Shintaro, Konoha! Aku dan member Mekakushi Dan yang lain pergi ke taman bermain dulu yaaa! Ene sama Momo juga ikut. Tenang saja~ Dia aman sama kita kok, hehehe! ( (^_^)V Kalau mau, nyusul kita yaa! Kalian sih, pake acara pergi berduaan segala! :P -Kano Shuuya_

"Shintaro...", Konoha membawa catatan itu dan memberinya pada sang NEET. Shintaro pun membaca dan akhirnya menepuk jidat, "Ya ampun Kano... ", seraya menghela napas. "Jadi... Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?", tanya Konoha. "Entahlah...", Shintaro berkata, lalu beberapa saat kemudian, "... Tapi mungkin ini bagus. Dengan begini, kita bisa mempunyai waktu berdua kita sendiri, kan?" Konoha pun tersenyum malu, "I... Iya..." "Ah... Konoha, kau ini imut sekali...", Shintaro tertawa kecil sambil mencium Konoha. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua pun menghabiskan waktunya dengan menggoda satu sama lainnya, berciuman, dan lainnya.

"Shintaro... Sekarang aku mengerti arti kata imut itu.", kata Konoha polos sambil melahap sisa barbeque-nya. . "Eh? Benarkah?", Shintaro tersenyum seraya mengambil sekaleng soda. Konoha mengangguk, "Imut itu... Ungkapan perempuan terhadap barang yang disukainya. Berarti, Shintaro ini perempuan?" Sang NEET nyaris menyemburkan soda di dalam mulutnya, "BUKAN BEGITU JUGA KONOHAAA!'

* * *

**A/N: Yeeii, fic Kagerou pertamaku~ xD *dijitak* Sebenarnya sih, ini fic request temanku.. Dengan kata lain, saya pendatang baru di fandom ini xD *dijitak* Dengan kata lain lainnya lagi, fic ini masih banyak kesalahannya kan? Review, onegaishimasu...? ^^;**


End file.
